Please don't leave quite yet
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Based off their incredible parking lot scene together in episode 2x02. One-shot.


**Aria POV**

Aria sat in English class as Mr. Fitz opened up his last going away gift, a little smile she wasn't feeling tugging at her cherry lips as he smiled at the book he received. He sat the book down on his desk, his eyes automatically going to hers before she looked away. She felt the sadness in his gaze as he cleared his throat and started his goodbye speech. She listened in, dying to hear what he had to say. As soon as the words poured from out of him his mouth, she knew that his speech was solely for her. She anxiously waited for him to go on.

He said that he didn't expect to connect with her the way he had. That he never expected to feel this kind of lost over leaving her. Her eyes went to his, feeling nervous butterflies in her stomach at his boldness. She made sure that her eyes didn't linger on him for too long. Even though he was officially leaving that still didn't mean their relationship was in the clear. It was still a risk being together. They still had to be careful. Noel Khan, or A could be lurking about. He started to walk slowly towards her desk, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying not to give herself away. Her eyes looking around the room, before going back to his. She counted his steps in her head, forming the numbers with her lips. Her heart beating fast the closer he got.

He said that he wouldn't forget her. That he would always remember her voice, her questions, and her face. His hand coming up to wave towards her. She shifted in her seat again, her eyes catching Spencer and Hanna's eyes as they looked back at her. They knew that Ezra was speaking to her as well, while the rest of the class was quite oblivious to what was going on. He said that there's a quote by Jason Campbell, who said that you must give up the life you planned, in order to have a life that's waiting for you. He said that he thought he knew what that meant, but he didn't until he met her. The bell to leave rung, interrupting the rest of his speech. She hurriedly gathered her things, practically racing out the room before he could stop her. She knew without a doubt that he was watching her retreating back.

She knew that she was being stubborn and unreasonable, but she really thought that she had every right to be. She was so uncertain of their relationship now. Jackie coming back had ruined everything. Usually, it was her pushing for their relationship, but now they seemed to have switched roles. Could she be wrong? Was things really the same with them? Did she have to worry about Ezra's feelings for Jackie? She honestly didn't know. Her biggest fear was that Jackie could easily take Ezra away from her if she decided that she wanted him back. He had said that he had still been in love with her when he met her, but said that she had helped him to get over her. That when he was with her, he never once thought about her. That she was the only one that mattered to him, because he was in love you with her now. That she was his future, and that wasn't going to change. That having her in his life gave him a reason to live. That he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

Aria wanted so badly to believe him, but she was just so unsure. Even if he did assure her of his love for her. She just couldn't get pass the fact that Jackie was back in their lives. She hated that she sounded so insecure. Her and Ezra had been through so much to finally get on a common ground on where they wanted their relationship to go. She only had one class left to go to. She was seriously thinking about leaving. She didn't won't to be in school right now. She didn't know which direction her feet were taking her in. She was too caught up in her thoughts to really care.

She looked up from out of her haziness to see that she was in the school cafeteria. She sat down to the first table she came into contact with, throwing down her study books, umbrella, and her handbag. She looked around with a lost expression on her face, running frustrating fingers through her glossy dark hair as she exhaled. Seeing as the many people walked by her table, but not really seeing them at all, or hearing them as they chatted with friends. She was truly lost in her own little world, shutting herself out from the loud noise around her. She didn't know if she should go after him. To at least talk to him properly. A part of her really wanted to, but her stubbornness won out.

He was still trying to reach out to her somehow, but she just continued to shut him out. Something that he didn't won't to happen. He had begged her to talk to him, saying that she just didn't have her friends to talk to, but that she had him to if she didn't realized it. She loved how he had been so honest and open with her about Jackie, when he had told her to ask him anything. She smiled to herself just thinking back on it. She suddenly grow angry with herself. She didn't know why she was having such a hard time dealing with this, when Ezra had assured her over and over again, telling her not to doubt his love for her.

Was she really being an idiot the whole entire time? Was she really that blinded by her insecurity to see the real truth of the situation. Was she really willing to risk losing him? To never see, or talk to him again? The answer was no. She willed herself to come to her senses before it was too late. She just couldn't throw away what they had. All the memories they made together. All the many ups and downs of their relationship. How could she have been so foolish enough to doubt his feelings for her? To turn her back on their special relationship? To hurt him in the most horrible way? Ezra loved her unconditionally.

She saw it in the way he looked at her, in the way he smiled at her, and in the way he talked to her. He even poured his whole heart out in front of the class to try and get through to her one last time. But all she had done was run away like the fool she was. She looked up, seeing only the emptiness of the once full cafeteria. She didn't even care that she had missed her last class of the day. How long had she been out of it? She got up, grabbing her things, and then she rushed out of the cafeteria. She couldn't let him leave. Especially without seeing him. She had to go to him. She had to make it right somehow. She had to tell him how much she loved him. That she wasn't ending their relationship. That she was sorry for doubting his feelings for her. That one day she wanted to get married and grow old with him. That the thought of never seeing him again was like a knife in her heart.

She raced down the empty hallway, running as fast as her legs would carry her. Her dark cloud of hair flying behind her, growing more and more out of breath the harder she ran to his classroom. She started to hurt everywhere, her muscles and lungs screaming in agony at the abuse they suffered, but she never once stopped. She just ran on, feeling a need stronger than ever to see him again. To be in his loving arms again. To have his wonderful soft lips on hers once more. To lie next to him in bed after they had finished making sweet love.

Aria burst though Ezra's classroom door, not seeing him as she glanced around his empty room. The darkness of his room enveloping her. The hopeful smile dying away from her lips as a look of defeat overcame her. Her fingertips sweeping across his desk lightly as she stared down at it. She couldn't believe that she had lost her chance. That he was really gone from her life. That she would never see him again. She felt as her heart broke into a million pieces, feeling the forming of unshed tears about to fall down her pale cheeks. She felt completely empty inside, feeling a hole where her heart was supposed to be.

As though it was some kind of sign, a ray of sunshine lit the room. She followed the pathway of sunlight, having a strong pull towards it. Like it was calling her somehow, beckoning her to come closer. She looked out the window, gazing upon what the sign wanted her to see. She felt a surge of happiness soaring throughout her body as her face lit up with a blazing smile, her brown eyes gleaming with stars.

She turned around fast, a lock of hair falling into her eyes, and a single strand sticking to her bottom lip as she ran out of the room, and then out of the school building, running faster than ever as her heart pumped insanely fast. She ran into the open parking lot as she saw one parked car as the lone man loaded the back of his trunk with big boxes. Even though his back was to her, she still knew it was him.

"Ezra!" Aria yelled as she ran, flinging herself into his open arms. Her lips coming down to crash down onto his with a fierceness she didn't know she was capable of.

Her arms going around his neck as she felt her feet leave the ground as he lifted her up into his arms, crushing her body to his body as he kissed her back with just as much fever. Her fingers running through his soft sweet smelling hair as they kissed harder, moaning and groaning against each others lips. His tongue thrusting into her mouth as she moaned with such emotion against his lips as they took hers over and over again, her head spinning out of control. His strong safe arms tightening around her back as he sat her back down on the ground. His rough hands coming up to hold her face in his hands as he deepened their passion felt kiss. His mouth steering her mouth into a more slower, sweeter kiss. She groaned into his mouth as he explored it with his tongue. Her arms gripping his neck tighter as he groaned against her lips. His hands and lips burning her with their sheer glory. She didn't care that they were openly being reckless, nobody was around to witness them.

Finally, after it felt like ages, they broke apart, gazing into each others eyes. Smiles mirroring both of their faces.

"I thought you wouldn't come" Ezra said, his voice full of emotion as his hand held the back of her head. "I love you so much Aria".

"I couldn't let you leave without telling you how much I love you," Aria whispered, her own voice full of emotion as she gazed up into his starry blue eyes. "I'm so sorry Ezra. I was foolish to doubt your love for me".

His long lashes making his eyes appear even more beautiful. Her hand coming up to caress the side of his face.

"Aria…" But he was cut off by her finger.

"Don't say anything. I just want to kiss you again" Aria said softly as she smiled against his warm lips before she kissed him, her lips lingering on his. "I want to shower you with my love".

And they stood there in the school parking lot like that, wrapped in each others arms. Kissing each other as though they both were starving, and then he lifted her up into his arms again, swinging her around as she threw her head back laughing. The beautiful musical sound filling the late afternoon air.

**So, what did you guys think? Did you love it? Please reivew and let me know. I know this was way different from my other Ezria one- shots lol, but this scene was just too beautiful to corrupt with my usual badness lol.**


End file.
